


Coda - I heard

by Omi_Lightbearer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Lightbearer/pseuds/Omi_Lightbearer
Summary: A poem from Castiel's pov set between 15x18 and sometime after the finale.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Coda - I heard

Coda – I heard

Sitting in darkness I hear them

Curse upon curse upon

Unfinished thought, trailing off

Into that other darkness of his room

Across dimensions.

There is no place where I fail

To be touched by _his_ voice.

There is no sleep for me, for us,

Not in this nothingness

Nor in that bed.

_Why, Cas? No time..._

_I got no fucking time._

So outwardly calm, more hurt

Than I would have ever thought

Hit with a blunt instrument,

The truth. My truth – _I love you_.

He is safe from everything for now

But those words haunting him.

_Come back._

I now believe

In something stronger than God,

More permanent than death

Brighter than the light of creation

Deeper than the expanse of emptiness

Stretching around me.

A miracle is coming. I wait on.

The first crack of blinding light

Tears through this impenetrable darkness

And I am lifted up to wait elsewhere

Given the paintbrush to add some strokes

To this green afterlife canvas.

But I still hear him

Loud and clear.

_Cass, I know now_.

Yes. Yes, I know you do. 

The door opens,  
  
Praying is rendered useless.

I can’t hear him anymore

Because this impossible physical space

Is so taken up with his presence

I am driven into sensory overload

By the reality of him.

And, closing the door behind us,

Dean jumpstarts

Our eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing within the Supernatural fandom. I just meant it as a gift for everyone who feels they have been wronged by the series ending and strongly believes that Dean and Castiel deserve -at the very least- to spend eternity together.


End file.
